Lives Destroyed, Lives Rebuilt
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: A night out with friends turns into a nightmare for Ziva. Estabished Tiva, slightly AU. Strong mentions of drugs, assault and rape. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any recoginable characters.**

**AN: I decided to try rewriting this fic, please tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jen is sitting reading in her study, working on her computer when the doorbell rings. She had promised Ziva that she would mind her kids tonight. Jen quickly strides out to the front door, and opens it.

First she sees Ziva, who's wearing a pair of tight black denims and a dark purple halter top with sequin detail. Ziva greets her. "Shalom Jen."

Two school-aged children dart through the door, straight past Jen, into her house.

Jen ignores the overexcited children's behavior, and greets Ziva. "Shalom Ziva." And then calls out over her shoulder. "Shalom Jezebel, Calev."

"Shalom Auntie Jen." The two children respond in unison from somewhere upstairs.

Ziva then gratefully hands over their overnight bags to Jen. "Thank you for agreeing to mind them tonight. I love them, but I really need the night off."

"That's no problem Ziva. So, what are you planning to do?"

Ziva smiles excitedly. "I'm going out with some friends, and then I'm going to take a long, hot bath, _without_ being interrupted."

"Sounds nice." Jen says wistfully. "So where are you going? And why don't you have your weapons with you?"

"There's a new club, Destiny, in Georgetown. My friends insisted I join them to check it out." Ziva laughs slightly. "And these clothes don't really leave anywhere to hide my gun, and I can't wear a holster; it seems to make American men nervous when I have a gun strapped to my hip."

Jen chuckles, imagining that scenario. "Okay, well have fun. I'll take the kids to school in the morning."

"Thanks." Ziva looks at her watch. "I have to go, don't let them stay up too late Jen." She then turns to leave.

"Good night, Ziva." Jen closes the door as Ziva walks away briskly.

* * *

Ziva arrives at the club twenty minutes later. She quickly makes her way in, and joins her friends at the bar. Within minutes an attractive young guy approaches her.

"Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink... Miss?" He prompts her to give him her name.

Slightly drunk already, her inhibitions reduced; Ziva replies. "Ziva ...Ziva David." She might be dating Tony, but that doesn't mean she can't have fun.

After ordering her a drink, he extends his hand to her. "Jack."

Ziva accepts his handshake, and doesn't notice as his other hand slips a couple of small pills in her drink. "Nice to meet you Jack." She says seductively, unaware of the danger she is in.

Jack just smiles back, watching as she gulps down her drink. He then leads her over to a small table close to the door, away from her friends.

Just minutes later, Ziva starts feeling strange. She can't keep her eyes open, she realises that she's been drugged, and tries to stand up, tries to get away, but her legs buckle under her weight. "Help me." She tries to yell, but in her current state, it comes out as barely a whisper.

She is powerless as Jack leans down, scoops her up in his arms, and carries her out to his car. As he roughly drops her on the backseat, Ziva finally loses her battle to remain conscious.

* * *

The next thing she knows, Ziva wakes up, tied to a filthy bed. She tries to scream, but quickly discovers that there's duct tape across her mouth. She fights against the restraints, in the process she knocks over a nearby table, causing Jack to appear at the doorway within seconds.

"Hello, Ziva. So nice to see you awake. I thought you were going to sleep right through our fun." He says, his voice now reveals his icy and dangerous true nature.

Again, Ziva tries to cry out, but with no success as Jack proceeds to roughly pull off her pants. He then undoes her top, and pulls it off too, then he proceeds to kiss her.

Ziva begins to cry defeatedly as he feels him kiss her body with bruising force, she knows what is coming next when she feels his growing erection pressing against her stomach.

Sure enough, within seconds he moves away from her slightly, and pulls her underwear down to her ankles.

Now she truly begins to scream and cry in, but the duct tape continues to muffle her increasingly desperate cries.

Jack climbs off the bed, and quickly removes his pants, and then his briefs before climbing back onto the bed. He wastes no time before he violently penetrates her body.

Ziva screams again as she feels herself being ripped apart. As he continues to thrust himself into her over and over again, Ziva's thoughts turn to Gibbs, Tony, and Mcgee. _What will they think when they are called to investigate this?_

She can see the contents of her purse scattered over the floor, thought she cannot see it, she knows that her NCIS badge is there, so when sheis found, NCIS will be called.

_What will they say? _

_What will they think? I couldn't even protect myself, how could I be so stupid?! _

_No weapons?! Accepting a drink from a stranger?!_

_I am an idiot!_

Jack pushes her slightly, and her glance moves to a picture of Jeze and Calev in her otherwise emptied wallet.

_Will I ever see them again?_

_Their father is dead. What will happen to them if I don't get out of here alive?_

Then, after what seems like a lifetime. Ziva feels him get off her. She doesn't however notice him grab a broken lamp off the floor, and before she realises what is happening, he hits her in the head, hard, and everything goes black.

* * *

**TBC... (If you want me to)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please take a minute to leave me a review, I really love getting them.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any recoginable characters.**

**AN: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one, please keep them coming.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once his latest victim loses consciousness, Shane Jones, known to his victims as Jack picks Ziva up, takes her out to his car, and drives her out to Anacostia Park, and dumps her limp body near the river. He waits for a moment, watching with satisfaction as the tide rises towards Ziva. _Why would I get all muddy putting her in the river, when the tide will do it for me? _He thinks to himself as he walks away casually, silently pleased with himself.

Luckily for Ziva, Shane makes a mistake this time, and leaves her closer to the running track than his other victims. And so, within the hour a young girl, out taking her dog for a walk spots a shape on the ground, half in the water. She looks more closely, and sees that the shape is a body. She quickly jogs over to Ziva, and hesitantly presses her fingers against her neck, feeling for a pulse, whilst trying to ignore the fact that Ziva is completely exposed, bleeding from a gash on the side of her head, and covered from head to toe in dark bruises.

After a tense moment, she feels a pulse, weak and slow, but there. She then pulls out her cell phone, dials 911, and quickly gives the operator the necessary information.

* * *

Meanwhile at NCIS, Tony and Mcgee arrive at work, and are surprised not to see Ziva sitting at her desk, waiting for them. They both figure that she will turn up soon, and quickly start working on their current case.

* * *

Back by the Anacostia River, two metro cops arrive at the scene. "Oh god." Officer Phillips, a probie says under his breath, then to his partner. "What happened to her?"

His veteran partner, Officer Marshall kneels down beside Ziva, at this point the young girl stands up, and moves away. "She's still alive. What's the ETA on that bus?"

"Two minutes." Officer Phillips reports, then asking. "What should I do?"

After taking a moment to look around, Officer Marshall tells his partner. "It looks like she's been dumped here, but still, look around, and see if you can find some ID." Officer Marshall then takes off his jacket, and gently covers Ziva.

As he does so, Ziva begins to wake up. "Argh..." She cries out in pain. "Wha'?"

"Miss, can you hear me?"

Ziva continues to moan, and she nods weakly. All the time her entire body is wracked by severe shivers.

"There's an ambulance on the way, just hang in there a bit longer." He comforts her as he places his hand gently on her chest, keeping her still. "What's your name Miss?"

Ziva blinks a bit, then answers, her words slurred beyond understanding. "Zeia aveed."

Officer Marshall then gives up on getting any further information from her; he can tell she is concussed.

* * *

The ambulance pulls up several minutes later, and the paramedics run over to them. One of the medics, Taylor calls out. "What've we got?"

Officer Marshall calls back to her. "Female, mid twenties, unconscious, assault victim, head trauma, she's freezing."

Taylor and her partner, Dan reach them, and immediately start tending to her. "Has she been conscious at all?"

"Briefly, but she wasn't lucid." Officer Marshall reports as he helps them roll Ziva onto a backboard.

Dan then straps an oxygen mask to her face, and puts an IV cannula into the back of her hand.

They then lift the backboard onto a gurney, and move towards the ambulance.

* * *

In the ambulance, Taylor is in the back with Ziva. Reporting to the hospital by radio. "University Hospital, we're en route with a mid twenties female, possible skull fracture, mild hypothermia, probable sexual assault. ETA is four minutes."

* * *

The ambulance arrives at University Hospital several minutes later. And Ziva is immediately wheeled into an exam room. Dr Weston orders a head CT scan, to check for a brain injury, but given Ziva's now much more lucid state, she is doing this just as a precaution. Now they are much more concerned about the time she spent in the freezing water.

As Dr Weston is talking to a nurse, Ziva pulls the multiple blankets off herself, weakly sits up, and tries to climb off the bed. Luckily, they catch her before she hits the floor. "Miss, you have to lie down, we need to find out that you're alright."

Ziva continues to fight them, weakly as she is already worn out again. "No, I have to go. I'm late for work."

Dr Weston motions for the nurse to back off, she has seen women in this state far too often not to realise that she's been sexually assaulted. "If you tell us your name, we can call your work, they'll understand."

"No, I can't, they can't know, please just let me go home." Ziva is close to begging, but at the same time she's fighting to remain conscious.

"Alright, we won't call anyone." Dr Weston assures her. "But we really need to check that you're alright before we let you leave. I'll make it as quick as possible, okay?"

Ziva nods wearily, then saying. "Okay. But I have to get to work, I'm already late."

Dr Weston looks at her questioningly, after all Ziva's been through, why would she be in such a rush to get back to work? "Even if all the tests come back clear, we'll need to keep you in for observation because of the mild hypothermia you've suffered. And then you'll need to take at the very least a couple of days off. I know you want to go back to work, but you'd be putting your health at serious risk." She then asks Ziva. "Can you please tell me your name? I promise not to call anyone unless you want me to."

Ziva hesitates for a moment before tiredly answering. "Ziva David."

"Ziva. My name's Nancy." She says kindly, trying to gain Ziva's trust and cooperation. "Ziva, what do you remember about last night?"

Ziva thinks for a moment. "It is all blurry, I was at a club, there was a guy, then nothing. What the hell happened to me?"

"The blood tests we've done have shown that last night you ingested a date rape drug, rohypnol, and there's a cut on the side of your head which indicates that you were probably struck with something. The police are investigating."

"You need to do a rape kit, right?" Ziva says, not looking forward to it, but knowing that if she can't remember what happened it's needed.

Dr Weston is surprised at Ziva's frankness about something that is so unmentionable to most women. "Yes. How did you-"

"I'm Mossad ....working as a liaison to NCIS." Ziva answers growing increasingly weak, the shivering worsening.

Dr Weston pulls the blankets up higher. "Okay, then I'm sure you know the routine. Do I have your consent?"

After hesitating slightly, Ziva replies. "Okay."

An hour later, Dr Weston and a nurse are just finishing up the exam. Dr Weston looks up at Ziva, and says. "We're almost done. We'll leave you to rest in a minute, but before we do I need to speak to you about whether you want to be tested for HIV, it's-"

Through her tears, Ziva tells her. "Do it."

_

* * *

_**_TBC..._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Please take a minute to leave me a review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any recoginable characters.**

**AN: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one, please keep them coming.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Late that afternoon, Ziva is lying on a bed, up in a ward. She picks up the phone, and dials Jen's office. She doesn't want to, but she has to make sure her kids are being looked after. Jen answers after several rings. "Hello, Director Shepard speaking."

Taking a deep breath, Ziva says. "Jen, it's Ziva. I-"

Jen interrupts her. "Where are you? Why aren't you at work?"

"I can't tell you, Jen. Please just look after the kids, I'll be back on Tuesday." Ziva says cryptically, she hates lying to Jen, but there's no way anyone at work is going to find out about this.

"Ziva..." Jen begins, but is interrupted again.

"Tuesday, Jen." Ziva says before hanging up.

Ziva then wearily turns over, and tries to fall asleep, but just as she is almost asleep, Dr Weston walks into the room. She realises that Ziva is resting, and goes to leave. "Sorry, Ziva. I'll come back and see you in the morning."

"No, stay. I'm awake."

Dr Weston walks over to Ziva's bed, and sits down in the chair beside it. "How are you feeling?"

"Worn out ...a bit sore." Ziva tells her doctor with hesitation.

"That's to be expected for the next few days at least. Ziva, I need to talk to you about whether you are willing to make a statement to the police, to officially report your attack."

"No, I can't." Ziva tells her firmly. _I can't let everyone know how stupid I was. I can't have them treat me like a victim._

Dr Weston looks disappointed. "Alright, Ziva. I'll file your rape kit as 'Jane Doe', and if you ever decide that you want to report it, it will be there. Try and get some sleep now, Ziva."

Ziva nods, and before the doctor reaches the door, she is sleeping.

* * *

The next day, when Ziva fails to turn up to work for a second day, Tony and McGee start to get worried. Tony goes to Gibbs. "Have you heard from Ziva, Boss? She isn't answering her phone."

Gibbs had already spoken to Jen, who had told him that she had approved leave, not exactly true. "She's taking leave, said she'll be back on Tuesday."

Tony isn't satisfied, why wouldn't Ziva call him?! They are dating after all.

* * *

Early Tuesday morning, Ziva gingerly climbs out of her bed; she's still sore, and very bruised. _Back to work today, I can just get back into everything, and forget about what happened._

She had spent the night in hospital, and then been released with several pages of instructions, what to do, what not to do. She had been cleared of all sexually transmitted illnesses, except HIV, which she has to wait longer to find out about, and take medications in the meantime.

* * *

An hour later Ziva arrives at work, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs are already at their desks. She tries to slip over to her desk unnoticed, but Tony looks up, and sees her. "Ziva. Where've you been?"

Putting on a stoic mask, Ziva replies sarcastically. "I had to take a vacation to recover from being around you Tony."

"Funny." Tony says, ignoring McGee's amused chuckle.

They continue to exchange banter, on Ziva's part, forced, until Gibbs reminds them that they're here to work.

* * *

That night, Ziva suddenly sits bolt upright, fighting to catch her breath. A horrified look is plastered across her face, and then she whispers to herself. "I remember."

* * *

For several days, Ziva manages to carry on as normally as possible, but then-

"Grab your gear. Body found in the Anacostia." Gibbs tells the team, to them this is just another case, but Ziva can tell that this must be connected to her assault, the timing is too big of a coincidence.

"On you six, Boss." Tony replies as he, McGee and Ziva hurry towards the elevator. Ziva trails slightly behind, but not enough for someone to question her.

* * *

They arrive at the scene a short time later. Gibbs quickly strides over to the metro cops guarding the scene, McGee, Tony, and Ziva follow close behind them.

The officer does a double take when he looks at Ziva, but when she doesn't show any recognition, he proceeds to report to them. "We received the call an hour ago, found the girl, beaten, raped, probably died of either hypothermia or drowning, eighth one like this in two months. We found navy ID on her, name's Petty Officer Jackie Peta."

Gibbs turns to his team. "DiNozzo, McGee. Bag and tag everything this side of the Anacostia. Ziva. Photos."

They all move to follow his orders. Officer Marshall follows Ziva away from them, then asks. "Do you remember me? I was the one who found you."

Ziva lowers her voice. "No, I don't remember much after he knocked me out."

"You shouldn't be working this case, it's conflict of interest 101." Officer Marshall reminds her.

"I do not have a choice, and besides I did not report it, as far as the investigation is concerned, my attack is listed as one against a 'Jane Doe', and I want it kept that way."

"If anyone asks, I'm not going to cover for you." Officer Marshall tells her, he then softens his tone. "How are you anyway? You're back at work pretty fast."

Ziva steels herself as she answers. "I am fine. I got lucky, it was only a bad concussion, and mild hypothermia, could have been worse." She says this as though trying to reassure herself at the same time.

Gibbs then calls out to Ziva, and she hurries over to him.

* * *

Several hours later, back at NCIS. The team is standing around the plasma, discussing the case. "DiNozzo, what've you found out about the other victims?"

Tony flicks several pictures onto the plasma. "Six other women found dead over the past two months. Mid to late twenties, attractive." Tony reports to the team.

Gibbs then points out. "Not counting our petty officer, the first responding officer said that there were seven victims."

Ziva slips to the back of the group, trying to hide her unease.

Tony checks the file he's holding. "There was another victim, found Saturday morning by a jogger. She was taken to University Hospital, survived the attack, but refused to speak with detectives, don't even have a name."

Gibbs turns around, and looks at McGee. "Find her." He orders, having no idea whatsoever that the woman he is looking for is standing, or was standing barely a metre from him.

* * *

That evening, Ziva has put the kids to bed, and is now lying on the couch, watching an old movie. The doorbell rings, as she stands up to answer it, she looks down at her battered body, a lot of the still vibrant bruises are visible as she is wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She grabs a long coat from the coat rack as she opens the door, revealing- "Tony. What are you doing here?" She looks at a clock. "It's almost midnight."

Tony steps into the apartment. "I had to see you. Ever since you came back the other day, something's been off. Are you alright?" He asks concernedly as he leans forward to kiss her, and is shocked when she jumps back.

**

* * *

**

TBC...

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please take a minute to leave me a review.**

**Will Ziva reveal what happened to her to Tony? Will the team find out that she is the victim they are looking for? And what about that HIV test?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any recoginable characters.**

**Wow, this is the fourth fic I've updated today. That's a record for me, I'm on a roll!**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one, please keep them coming.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ziva recovers quickly, but Tony still sees the unbridled fear in her eyes. "Sorry."

Tony repeats his previous question, now sure that there is something his partner, his girlfriend isn't telling him. "Are you alright Ze?"

Ziva stands up slightly straighter, despite the pain it causes, and firmly tells him. "I am fine, Tony. It is late, you should leave." She then moves to close the door in his face.

Not deterred, Tony quickly puts his foot between the door, stopping it from closing.

After trying for a moment to close the door, Ziva gives up, and opens it completely. "Fine. Come in."

Tony is surprised, but quickly enters the apartment, and follows Ziva over to the couch. "Are the kids in bed?"

"Yes, even though I had to tell them_ three_ stories about Saul to get them to settle. I do not know why they help, but... the proof is in the sleeping children." Ziva tells him.

Tony smiles, but doesn't forget why he is here, he just puts it aside for a minute. "He was their father, Ze, it makes sense that they want to know about him."

Ziva nods sadly, painful memories of her late husband coming to the surface.

Tony tries to comfort Ziva, hold her, but she jumps away again. He knows that something has happened, something very bad. "Ziva, please talk to me."

Ziva looks around quickly, Tony assumes that she is checking that the kids are still in bed, she then says, is a voice that is barely a whisper. "I was raped, Tony."

Tony's jaw drops, this explains why she took today's case so hard. He sits there stunned for a moment before asking. "When?"

Steeling herself, Ziva answers. "Friday night."

"Are you alright?" Tony asks with concern.

Ziva fights not to cry. "Everything is healing. I have to take medicines to try to prevent me getting something."

Tony desperately wants just to hold her, tell her everything is fine, but he knows that right now that would be the worst thing he could do. "Where?"

"He drugged me, and took me from Destiny club, in Georgetown. I was found in Anacostia Park, half in the river the next morning."

A look of realization crosses Tony's face. "That girl today... Whoever killed her..."

"Raped me." Ziva finishes for him.

* * *

They talk for several more minutes before Ziva says. "I am going to bed now, Tony."

"Do you want me to go?" Tony asks, motioning towards the door.

"No, please stay." She tells him, then adding. "On the couch though."

Tony nods in understanding and agreement. "Okay. Night Ze." He pauses. "Thank you for telling me."

Ziva then goes off to bed, while Tony retrieves several blankets and pillows from the linen cupboard, and makes himself a bed on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Tony is in the kitchen, making breakfast when Jezebel comes in, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as she walks over to him. "Tony? Why are you here? Where is Ima?"

Tony stops what he is doing, kneels down, and picks up the young girl. "Your mom's still sleeping. I thought I'd make you guys something to eat."

Jezebel's sleepy, confused self then asks him. "Why isn't papa here?"

Tony's heart almost breaks everytime she asks questions like this, she's too young to fully understand that her father is dead, has been for almost three years. So, he avoids answering, by saying. "Do you want to help me make breakfast, Belle?"

Jezebel nods excitedly, and quickly starts to 'help' Tony.

* * *

As Ziva and Tony step out of the elevator, McGee is working busily at his computer, searching for the identity of Jane Doe. He almost falls off his chair in shock when a picture of Ziva, bruised and broken pops up on the screen. He shouts out to Gibbs. "Boss. We've got a problem. Jane Doe... it's...um..." McGee stammers hesitantly.

Gibbs looks at him impatiently. "It's who? McGee."

Ziva steps into the squad room, her posture hiding how terrified she is of telling them. "It's me." She says, avoiding looking them in the eye.

Gibbs jaw drops, and he visibly pales. "What?" He questions, surely he must have heard wrong.

Whilst making a close examination of her shoes, Ziva replies. "I was raped, nearly killed. Another half hour ...the water... rising." She starts shaking, and Tony quickly guides her over to her chair.

* * *

After giving Ziva time to calm herself down, Gibbs brings a chair over, and sits down beside her. "I'll need to get a statement from you Ziva."

"Boss, can't this wait? She's been through enough." Tony pleads, partially not wanting to make Ziva relive her assault, partially not wanting to hear the details of the worst moment of his girlfriend's life.

Ziva wipes away the last tears from her eyes, and turns to Gibbs. "It is okay. I will tell you." She then begins to retell her story, her voice level and cold, emotionless. "It was last Friday night. I left my children..." Gibbs and McGee exchange surprised glances, but Ziva doesn't notice as she continues. "...with Jen, and went to Destiny nightclub with some friends. I had only been there a few minutes when a man-"

Gibbs interrupts her. "What did he look like, Ziva?"

Undeterred, she answers. "Mid twenties, white, attractive, a normal guy. He came over, bought me a drink, I..." Ziva looks ill as she says. "I flirted with him."

"Did you get a name, Ziva?" McGee asks, already typing this information into his computer.

"He said it was Jack, but that is most likely an alias." Ziva tells him, before continuing. "Maybe a minute later, I got dizzy, could not stay awake. He carried me out to his car, I could not stop him."

Tony is shocked as he hears these details that she'd left out the night before, and though they shock him, horrify him, the investigator in him has to ask. "Did you remember anything about the car?"

Ziva pauses for a moment. "I was very out of it. But I remember that it was a convertible, dark coloured, light interior. I saw the plates, ended in 4-K-N."

Gibbs looks like he's just won the lottery. That is almost certainly enough information, that they'll be able to find this guy. But still he has to ask. "Do you remember anything else? Where he took you? Anything?"

Ziva shakes her head. "No, I am sorry. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

Gibbs moves to comfort her, but Tony gives him a look that says 'don't'. So he turns around to McGee. "Did you get all that?"

"...Yes Boss. BOLO is out."

* * *

****

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

**Please take a minute to leave me a review.**

**The team knows. What will Gibbs do when he finds 'Jack'? What will Tony do? And don't go forgetting about that HIV test.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any recoginable characters.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one, please keep them coming.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It isn't long before they get a hit on the BOLO, McGee sees it pop up on his computer screen, and quickly tells the others. "A metro police officer has seen him in a takeaway shop in Anacostia. He's following him, as ordered."

Gibbs springs into action. "Tony, Z-" He is about to have Ziva come too, an automatic response, but he quickly catches himself, and corrects. "Tony, come with me. McGee, get in contact with Metro, tell them to continue following until we arrive, and then back off. Tell them what he did if need be." Of course they had outlined it in the BOLO, but not the details like one of his victim's works at NCIS.

* * *

With Gibbs driving, they pull up next the metro cop in half the time it should have taken. They both jump out, and after looking around, and not seeing anyone who matches the description Ziva gave, they go over to him. "Where is he?" Gibbs questions.

"He hurt one of yours?" The cop asks, his dispatcher had said something about one of the victims, the only survivor being an NCIS agent.

Gibbs agitatedly answers. "Yes. She's on my team."

The cop knows what will happen to the suspect when he is found by these guys, but still he points at an empty apartment building. "Went in there, think I saw him on the fifth floor."

Without another word, Gibbs motions for Tony to follow him into the building, leaving the cop on the street.

* * *

It takes them barely a minute to find where Jack is hiding out, and guns drawn they creep into the room.

Before Jack can react, Tony has him pinned on the floor, a gun to the back of his head. "Got 'im, Gibbs." Tony calls out.

Gibbs strides over to where Tony is holding Jack, and kicks Jack in the jaw before saying, much to Tony's surprise. "You're under arrest for multiple counts of rape, murder, and attempted murder. What's your name Jack? Your real name."

Shocked by the turn of events, 'Jack' tells them. "Shane Jones."

Tony handcuffs Shane Jones, and just as he closes the second one, Gibbs pulls Shane up by his hair, and tells him. "You picked the wrong person to hurt."

As soon as the words leave Gibbs' mouth, he releases Shane, and knees him straight in the groin, hard.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs half drag Shane Jones 'Jack' into an interrogation room soon after arriving. Shane winces with every step he takes, jarring one injury or another. He has clearly taken a severe beating.

After roughly dropping him into a hard plastic chair, Gibbs and Tony sit down on the other side of the table. In a deceptively calm voice, Gibbs says. "You almost killed one of my people, you filthy piece of shit; a woman I owe my life to. You're lucky that I wasn't alone when I found you, otherwise you'd be down in the morgue right now." He pauses. "Now, you have two choices, confess or..." Gibbs points at Tony. "...he leaves the room."

Shane actually seems to need to think about this for a moment, even though Gibbs has an absolutely murderous look on his face. Then, he makes the smart choice. "Fine, I raped that chic."

Gibbs' gut tells him that there is something Shane is leaving out. "You're holding out on me Jones, stop now!"

Shane doesn't answer, and Gibbs gets mad.

Gibbs jumps out of his chair, and before Shane can react, he is pinned against the wall with Gibbs sig pressed against his temple.

"You're not going to shoot me." Shane says, his voice shaking, doubting himself.

Sure enough, Gibbs takes the safety off his sig.

This does the trick. "Whoa man, please! I'll tell you." Shane pleads, he then shakily tells Gibbs and Tony. "...I have AIDS." Gibbs re-holsters his sig, grabs Shane by the shoulders, and throws him across the room. He then strides out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ziva and Abby are standing in the observation room, watching the interrogation. They watch as Gibbs jumps out of his chair, grabs 'Jack' out of his seat, slams him against the back wall of the room, and puts his sig to his temple. The murderous intent clear in Gibbs' eyes.

They listen as 'Jack' starts off confidently, but quickly gets nervous. "You're not going to shoot me."

Ziva actually looks happy when Gibbs takes the safety off his sig. She then looks disappointed when 'Jack' pleads. "Whoa man, please! I'll tell you."

As 'Jack' says. "...I have AIDS." Ziva looks into the room, shocked for a moment, before turning to Abby.

"Did he say..." Ziva can't bring herself to finish the sentence.

But Abby knows what she is asking, and her face says it all.

Ziva slips bonelessly to the ground, sobbing.

"Oh Ziva." Abby says as she sits down beside her, and holds her.

* * *

A moment later, Gibbs strides into the room, and is shocked when he sees Ziva curled up against Abby, her body racked by sobs. "She heard?" Gibbs asks Abby, who nods. "Damn it. Take her down to your lab, talk." He then orders.

With Gibbs' assistance, Abby helps Ziva off the floor, and leads her towards her lab.

* * *

It takes over an hour before Ziva calms down enough to talk, she looks up to Abby. "Why is this happening?"

Abby has no answer for that.

* * *

It is another week before Ziva gets her test results. She is sitting in the doctor's office, Tony by her side, holding her hand.

The doctor, Dr Collins addresses her. "How are you feeling today Ziva?"

"Alright." Ziva replies a little too quickly.

Tony shoots her a look that says 'tell the truth'.

Ziva takes a deep breath, and says. "We found my... him. During the investigation, he said ...he has AIDS."

Dr Collins looks at Ziva sadly, and at that moment, she knows.

"I have it, don't I?"

The doctor hesitates for a moment, knowing how much this will change her life, her boyfriend's life, her children's lives, for the worse. "Yes, the tests came back positive."

The only thing Tony wants to do right now, is hold Ziva, but he knows she won't let him, so he settles for giving her hand a squeeze, reassuring her that he's there for her.

"I am going to prescribe you a course of medication, which you will need to take indefinitely, it's commonly known as the triple cocktail. It may cause you more side effects than the post exposure meds, including nausea, fatigue, vomiting, headaches, liver and kidney problems..." He hands Ziva a small pile of pamphlets. "...there's a full list of potential side effects in these, and a lot of other information."

Dr Collins continues to talk, but Ziva and Tony just sit there in shock.

Ziva has HIV.

* * *

****

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

Please take a minute to leave me a review.

**Hate me now? Don't worry, everything will work out, you'll just need to have a little faith.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any recoginable characters.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one, please keep them coming.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They barely make it out to the parking lot before Ziva turns to Tony, and says. "We can not be together anymore."

"What?" Tony asks, sure he hasn't heard right.

"I have HIV, Tony. It is going to kill me. I can not let you watch me die!" Ziva tells him, her voice rising to a distressed shout.

Tony looks at her, shocked. "You think I wouldn't want to be with you because you're sick?!" He can't help but yell. _How could she think that?!_

Ziva looks at him, as if she thinks he's lying. "Why would you stay? Just to watch me die?! To watch me leave my kids alone in this world?!"

"I love you, Ziva." The words leave Tony's mouth so easily, and although he thinks for a moment about taking them back, he quickly realises. _I meant it, I love her._

After pausing, shocked for a moment, Ziva replies. "I think I love you too."

Tony does nothing, he just stands there until Ziva moves closer to him than she has in weeks, and wraps her arms around him.

Once he's sure she's alright, Tony embraces her. And they just stand there, in the middle of the hospital carpark, just holding each other.

* * *

Within days, Ziva starts getting sick, nauseous almost all the time, her stomach hurts, a constant dull throb, and no matter how much sleep she gets, she's always tired.

Ziva is getting ready for work, she has just finished getting dressed, when she suddenly clamps her hand over her mouth, and dashes into the bathroom. She barely reaches the toilet before she loses every last bite of her breakfast, and then succumbs to painful, violent dry heaves.

It has gotten so bad, that Ziva has sent the kids to stay with Jen, so they don't see her like this.

* * *

When the nausea eventually subsides slightly, Ziva takes her cell out of her pocket, and speed dials Tony.

As soon as he picks up, Ziva hoarsely says. "I hate this, DiNozzo."

Tony sighs sympathetically, why does Ziva has to suffer like this? "How're you doing today, Ziva?"

Ziva drops the phone, and grabs hold of the toilet blow again, as the dry heaves return. It is almost five minutes later when she can pick up the phone again. "Does that answer your question?" She asks sarcastically, and then tells Tony. "I can't come to work like this."

"I'll tell Gibbs. Do you need me to get you anything?" This is not the first early morning phone call that Tony has received from Ziva while she's sick.

Ziva takes a moment to think before saying. "No, I'll just see you at work later." She then hangs up the phone as another wave of nausea hit her. It is over two hours later when Ziva crawls up off the floor, and goes to work.

* * *

One month later, Tony takes Ziva and her kids to a local park, for a picnic.

Unbeknown to Ziva, Tony has enlisted Calev and Jezebel to help him with a surprise, a big surprise.

And unbeknown to Tony, Ziva, who otherwise would have discovered his plans days ago, has been distracted for days.

* * *

When they arrive, Tony quickly sets up a picnic blanket, and an unbelievable spread of food. Ziva is surprised by the effort he has gone to. "Tony, this is..." Words cannot describe it. "Wow."

"You like it?" Tony asks as he gives Ziva a gently hug.

Kissing Tony lightly, Ziva answers. "It's perfect. How did you do all this?"

Tony just laughs quietly, before sitting down with Ziva, and the kids. And digging into the feast.

* * *

After lunch, Ziva stays sitting on the picnic rug, watching Tony run around with Calev and Jezebel, as hard as she tries not to, she thinks about how sick she has been every day, that her period is over a week late.

_Maybe it's the medications._

_But what if it's not?!_

_But it could just be the medications._

_I can't be pregnant! This can't be happening!_

"Hey Ze, come over here." Tony's voice breaks Ziva from her thoughts, and pushes the thoughts from her mind as she jogs over the hill where they have disappeared to.

* * *

As she reaches the hilltop, Ziva gasps in shock.

Tony is standing at the base of the slope, behind a sign held up by the kids. The sign reads, very simply 'Marry Me Ziva'.

Ziva could not have been more shocked if they were all lying there dead. She just stands there, stunned.

Tony walks up to her, then kneels in front of her, and pulls a ring box from his pocket, opens it, and shows it to Ziva as he says. "I love you, Ziva. I have ever since we met. And I know you're going through a lot right now, but... what I'm trying to say is..." Tony pauses, taking a deep breath before saying. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

* * *

**TBC...****Will Ziva accept Tony's proposal? Is she pregnant? Please take a minute to leave me a review.**

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any recoginable characters.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one, please keep them coming.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Ziva hears these words that should make her happy, all she can think is. _What if I'm pregnant?!_

_It won't be Tony's baby._

_He'll leave me._

_I can't raise three children alone, especially when one of them was conceived when I was raped!_

_What if I get sicker? If I die? Tony won't want to raise kids alone, especially when they aren't even his!_

"Ziva. Did you hear me?" Tony's voice breaks into her thoughts.

Shakily, Ziva looks to Tony, and begins to say that she can't. "I..." But looking into his eyes, she can tell that he loves her, and hopefully will be there for her, whatever happens. "Okay."

Knowing that Ziva is still a bit jumpy, Tony slowly leans closer, and gently embraces her. "I love you so much, Ze."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva murmurs as she leans into a passionate kiss.

They're going to get married.

* * *

The next morning, the first thing Ziva does is go down to a local pharmacy, and buys a pregnancy test.

She takes the test back to her apartment, and locks herself in the bathroom to take it, not wanting either of the kids to walk in.

She is shaking as she takes the test, and then waits.

And waits.

And waits some more.

Then, after five minutes, Ziva looks at the test in her hand, and she almost collapses with relief. Negative. _Oh thank god._

She doesn't have any more time to dwell on this as she hears the kids getting out of bed, and after throwing the test and its packaging in the bin, Ziva goes out to the kitchen to start getting breakfast ready for her children.

* * *

It is another month before the trial begins. And when it does, Tony is by her side, holding her hand comfortingly.

Everything is going fine up until when Shane Jones is brought into the court room. He quickly spots Ziva, breaks away from the officer, and with a maddened glint in his eyes, he charges at her.

Before anyone else has a chance to react, Ziva bolts out the doors.

In normal circumstances she would have had no problem defending herself, but she panics upon seeing him, memories of that night flooding back to her.

* * *

All hell breaks loose as a number of officers attempt to restrain Jones, but Tony takes no notice as he takes off after Ziva.

After searching for almost ten minutes, which feels like an eternity to him, Tony finds Ziva, curled up tightly behind the driver's seat of her car, sobbing hysterically.

Tony cautiously opens the door, not wanting to scare her any further. "Ze?" He says gently, letting her know that it's just him.

Still, Ziva is startled, but still doesn't respond as she buries her head in her knees, and rocks back and forward violently.

_How the hell did we come to this? _Tony wonders as he sits in the car, and gently whispers soothing words to Ziva until she eventually calms down.

Once she is calm, at least relatively, Ziva looks up at Tony. And she shakily tells him. "I can not go back in there, I can not do it."

Tony helps Ziva sit up next to him, and then holds her close to him. "It'll be alright, Ziva. You have to do this ...or he'll get off."

"I know." Ziva whispers, she then says. "But I do not want to see him again, I can not."

"I'll be right there with you, it'll be alright." Tony assures her firmly.

* * *

After a minute, Ziva turns to face Tony, and says. "You will stay with me?" Logically she knows that he will, be she needs to hear him say it.

Tony smiles comfortingly at Ziva as he tells her. "I will be right beside you the entire time, I promise." He then steps out of the car, and stands just outside.

Ziva pauses for a moment before stepping out of the car too, and letting Tony take her hand as he leads her back into the court building.

* * *

Ziva is the fourth person to testify against Shane Jones. As she sits up in the stand, she forces herself to focus on Tony and the rest of the group, and ignore Jones' constant glare.

* * *

It takes a minute for all the formalities to get out of the way before Ziva begins retelling what happened to her, as she does so, her voice is emotionless, she forces herself to see it from a detached perspective, as though she was the investigator of this attack, not the victim. "I had heard about a new nightclub, Destiny, in Georgetown, and decided to go there with some friends. Not long after arriving, I was approached by a man-"

"Did you know this man?" The prosecutor questions her, interrupting her.

Ziva shakes her head slightly as she answers. "No, I had never seen him before."

The prosecutor then asks her. "What happened next, Officer David?" He subtly is reminding the jury of her position at NCIS, if this could happen to a federal agent, it could have happened to anyone.

Ziva takes a calming breath before replying. "He introduced himself as Jack, and bought me a drink. I had already had a couple of drinks, and wasn't thinking clearly. Within a minute of finishing the drink, I started to feel sick. It gets unclear after that."

"Can you just tell us what you do remember?"

Ziva nods nervously as she says. "I remember the car, it was a convertible, dark coloured, light interior. I saw the plates, they ended in 4-K-N. My colleagues later found out that the defendant owns a car that matches that description. The next thing I remember after that is waking up in the hospital."

"Alright. Thank you Officer David, you may step down now." The prosecutor tells Ziva.

Ziva practically runs back to her seat, and wraps herself tightly around Tony, seeking comfort.

* * *

The trial continues for several more hours before the judge says. "Court is adjourned. We will recommence once the jury has reached a verdict."

And so begins the most anxious time of their lives to date.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**So, here's the big question, guilty or not guilty? It could go either way, only your reviews will decide.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any recoginable characters.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one, please keep them coming.**

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter and epilogue!**

* * *

Within an hour, the jury finishes deliberating, and everyone wanders back into the court room.

Ziva sits in the front row, with Tony and Gibbs at her side and the rest of the team just behind them, along with the family of each of his other victims.

They're all holding their breath as the judge asks. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The jury foreman stands up, and addresses the judge. "Yes, your honour, we have."

Ziva could swear that her heart skips a beat at this moment, and everyone else is just as nervous.

"We the jury find the defendant ...guilty on all charges."

Ziva sighs with relief, before turning to Tony, and kissing him joyfully.

The court proceedings continue for a while longer before everyone stands up, and leaves.

* * *

Several weeks later, Tony and Ziva decide to move in together, and promptly begin house hunting.

They leave Jezebel and Calev with Abby, who is all too happy to spend time with her newfound niece and nephew, and go to look at a number of properties.

* * *

They see six houses before they find the perfect one for them. It's a large house on a modest acreage just out of town, , they know it's perfect as soon as they lay eyes on it.

The real estate agent shows them around the house and grounds, pointing out various features, and benefits, but neither of them are truly listening.

Within the hour, they put down a deposit on the house, and sign the necessary forms.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Eighteen months later

The morning of their wedding starts out much like any other day for Tony and Ziva.

As usual they are awoken by the sound of a screaming infant, as soon as the sun rises; it is more effective than any other alarm clock.

And after exchanging mumbled good mornings, they stumble out of bed, and walk towards their daughter's bedroom.

Every morning as she is walking towards her child's room, Ziva counts her blessings. Due to her HIV status, the risk of Tony contracting HIV whilst they were trying for a baby was too high, so they had to go through IVF, and after three unsuccessful rounds they finally got pregnant with baby Sophia.

The scar across Ziva's stomach from having a cesarean is a small price to pay in her mind for the knowledge that her daughter didn't contract HIV; they had her tested when she was born.

* * *

Upon entering the nursery, Tony leans over the side of the crib, and picks up his daughter. He wraps her snugly in a blanket as he says. "Morning, Phia."

They then walk downstairs, and start preparing breakfast together.

* * *

Several minutes later, Tony stops what he is doing, and with Sophia balanced on his hip, goes over to Ziva, and tenderly kisses her. Then upon pulling away, he says to her. "We're getting married today." He can't keep the grin off his face at the thought.

"We are getting married today." Ziva confirms before leaning closer to Tony, and kissing him passionately.

They reluctantly pull apart when Calev enters the room, and makes a gagging motion. "Mama! Tony!" He exclaims loudly. "That's gross!"

Tony lets Ziva go, and she walks over to her son, and kneels down in order to give him a hug. "Good morning, my angel. Are you looking forward to today?"

Calev starts to cry, and Tony and Ziva exchange surprised looks. "What is wrong, honey? I thought you were happy about me and Tony getting married." Ziva asks her eldest child.

Still whimpering, Calev tells her. "Paul said that if your parents marry other people they start being your mama or papa. I don't want to replace Papa."

Ziva pulls her son closer to her, she never even considered this. "Honey, Tony will never replace your Papa. He's going to be your step-father. Saul will always be your papa, no matter what."

"Really?" Calev questions, just to be sure.

"Really." Ziva confirms, she then changes the subject quickly by asking. "Now are you ready for breakfast Lev? Tony and I are making waffles."

"Yay. Can I have syrup?"

"Of course baby." Ziva says, ruffling his hair as she stands up, she thinks to herself. _Crisis averted. _"Can you go wake up Belle, please?"

Calev nods before dashing upstairs, leaving Ziva and Tony laughing in his wake.

* * *

The ceremony goes without a hitch, and several hours later Tony and Ziva are pronounced husband and wife. Then after the reception, along with their children leave on their honeymoon. And begin their lives as a family.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave one last review.**


End file.
